A10N3
by iBananaCat
Summary: When a teen Hydra escapee with an unhealthy passion for bananas ends up meeting the Avengers, they have no idea what they're in for. Starts in Age of Ultron, going to Infinity War.
1. Chapter 1

Thick blood poured down Maven's face and into her mouth. She tilted her head up to staunch the bleeding, which had little effect. She was fairly certain her nose was broken, but that didn't bother her. Such an insignificant amount of pain didn't faze her anymore. Not after the experiments. The injury had been inflicted by a lucky punch landed by one of the trainers. Focused on successfully knocking out her the 19th attacker, she hadn't seen the man coming out of the corner of her eye. Maven was pretty sure she had broken both of his arms after he had punched her.

The clapping of boots against a stone rang through the hallways. A guard was leading Maven to her cell. The grasp on Maven's arm was tight, but not inescapable. A strand of golden hair fell in front of Maven's face, but she blew it out of her face impatiently. This was her chance. She had memorized the layout of this base. If she was where she assumed she was, there was an exit hatch on the hallway to her right. Ripping her arm out of the guard's grasp, she kicked his knees out from under him and slammed her metal foot into his head, successfully knocking him out. She sprinted toward the exit hatch which she was sure was now guarded. Sure enough, she counted seven people as she rounded the corner. She snorted at their pitiful efforts. She could have beaten them blindfolded. But considering she didn't need more of them to show up, she decided to use her powers to get rid of them faster. White light leaked from her hands and surrounded the group of guards. She flicked her hand and the mass of bodies was flung against the wall. Maven had hidden the extent of the control of her powers in the hopes that they would underestimate her just like this. Glancing up at the ceiling, Maven spotted the escape hatch and ripped the door off its hinges with her vibrainium arm. She swung herself up into the opening and began climbing the ladder that would grant her freedom.

Sunlight blinded Maven momentarily. She was in a forest. Groaning Maven thought of the only place she remembered before Hydra. Home. The familiar feeling of falling into nothing greeted her and when Maven opened her eyes she wasn't prepared for what she saw. Ashes. 


	2. Chapter 2

An involuntary shiver ran down Maven's spine. The walls of her motel were thin and did nothing to keep out the winter chill. Maven was in Sokovia tracking down a remaining Hydra base. A steady beep sounded from her stolen computer, making her jump. Leaning over her computer screen, Maven smiled. Her hack had worked. The closest Hydra base was an hour away from her.

Despite the circumstances, Maven was quite comfortable. She sat in a tree, legs swinging, bundled in a thick coat and eating a banana. Both things she had bought with a stolen credit card. She had been observing guard patterns for the past two hours but was getting bored. Suddenly, she froze with the banana halfway up to her mouth. A crunch from below had alerted her that someone was here. Judging from the volume of the sound, it was someone large. Maven glanced down, careful not to make any noise, but she couldn't help her breath quickening when she saw there was indeed someone underneath her. She was able to make out a red, white and blue uniform before his head snapped up to her hiding spot. She just had time to think _crap_ before he threw a round shield at her head. She raised her metal arm just in time to catch it. "Huh. Your not Hydra. No one at Hydra wears something so dumb looking. Do you normally go around throwing metal frisbees at people?"

"You were sitting in a tree watching me."

"Ok, you have a fair point."

"Why were you in that tree to begin with? Are you with Hydra?" Maven snorted.

"You think I'm with those salty grapefruits? No, I'm here to destroy their research. Oh, here's your frisbee back." The man raised an eyebrow at "salty grapefruits" and a frown formed on his face when she said she was here to destroy the research.

"You were going to invade this base all by yourself?" The man asked skeptically "how old are you?"

"That, good sir," Maven waved her arm at the man while taking another bite of her banana "is a great question. I should hack them and look that up on my file. Probably 13ish."

"Wha-" But before the man could finish, Maven raised a finger to her lips and a maniacal smile spread over her face.

"Who's there?" A heavily Sokovian voice rang through the trees. Grinning, Maven jumped to a neighboring tree agilely, banana still in hand, and then jumped right in front of the man.

"Boo!" She shouted loudly in his face. The man jumped and raised his gun. Completely unfazed, Maven started laughing. "The look on your face! Ha!" Then the gun came zooming out of the man's hand and into Maven's. Throwing the weapon aside, Maven ran forward, tripped the man, and placed her boot on his chest. "Hmmm, you know what? We're going to let you go. All you have to do is get me in a headlock. Ok?" Removing her foot, Maven stepped back and watched as the man picked himself off the ground and raised his fists uncertainly as if he couldn't really believe this was happening. As soon as the guard threw a punch at Maven, she sidestepped, grabbed his arm and kicked his knees out from under him. "Hydra needs to train their lackeys better," Maven said with mock disappointment. Recalling the gun to her hand, Maven slammed the butt of it into the guards head, and he immediately toppled over. "That was fun!" Maven exclaimed, then looked down at the gun "Ak-15, not bad. Out of date for Hydra," She turned back to flagman, who looked concerned, confused and afraid all at once. "Want it? I prefer knives." flagman cleared his throat before replying.

"No thank you?" Maven grinned.

"Your loss. My names Maven by the way. Whats yours? I really need to stop calling you 'flag man'" Maven could see flagman was hesitant to give out the information.

"Steve. Steve Rodgers." Steve suddenly cocked his head to the side as if listening to someone. Then said, "On it."

"I didn't say anything." Maven said, puzzled. Steve tapped the side of his head and said,

"Comms."

"Oh, ok."

"I have to meet up with my team," Steve said, before starting to walk away. Suddenly he turned around as if struck by a thought. "Unless you want to come with me? You're too young for this, but that doesn't seem like it's going to stop you."

"Are we beating up Hydra?"

"Yes."

"Say no more! We're off to meet Stevie's team!"

-  
Steve had no idea what to make of Maven. While riding back to the rendezvous point on a 'borrowed' motorbike, she had pulled a granola bar out of her jacket and threw all the guards in their way against trees without even turning to look at them. Steve wasn't sure if he should be alarmed or impressed. Despite the girl's oddities, Steve felt he could trust her. His gut feeling told him that she was trustworthy. And the fact that she hadn't killed anyone yet proved that she had morals. Struck by a thought, he turned to Maven. Pulling his bike over, he pulled out his extra comm and held it out to her. "Put this in your ear. It's a comm. You can talk to the team with it. If you need help." He explained to her.

"If I need help? I'm the one that'll be helping you." But Steve smiled when she took the comm anyways.

"Let's get moving."

"Hey! Now I have bad guy stink on me! Seriously, those guys never bathe!" Maven exclaimed loudly as Steve drove through two Hydra agents. Then, when the bike soared through the air, after speeding off a patch of raised dirt she screamed, "You're a terrible driver Stevie. This is so fun!" Steve just sighed and shook his head as he pulled the bike into a harrowing turn. Maven laughed in delight, then slammed three Hydra members into their own bunker. Steve took another turn, sped through the forest, and ended up back next to the team.

"Shit!" Tony yelled loudly, after slamming into a blue forcefield.

"Language!" Steve yelled back, to which Maven burst out laughing. Blushing slightly, Steve continued. "Jarvis, what the view from upstairs?" Jarvis proceeded to give them a report on the forcefield covering the base, while Maven hummed on the back of the bike.

"At long last is lasting a little long boys." Natasha chided through the comms.

"I think we lost the element of surprise." Clint puffed back. Maven snorted.

"I don't think you ever had it running around in those getups." Steve laughed but tried to hide it by coughing.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Tony asked, sounding slightly out of breath.

"I'm-Hey! Don't try to shoot me you wrinkly hot dog! I'm sorry, what were we talking about?"

"Wait a minute, no one else is going to deal with the fact that Cap just said 'language'?

"I know!" Steve paused and signaled for Maven to get off the bike. She jumped off and rolled gracefully back up to standing on her own two feet. Reaching into her coat, she pulled out for of her knives that she bought on the black market. They could be recalled back to her hand after she threw them. She threw the weapons with deadly precision, successfully disabling the agents behind Steve as he flipped and threw his bike at a tank. "Just slipped out," he said through ragged breaths.

"Baron Von Strucker," Steve said "Hydra's number one thug."

"Technically, I am a thug for S.H.I.E.L.D,"

"Then technically you're unemployed. Where's Loki's scepter,"

"Don't worry I know when I'm beat, you'll mention how I cooperated,"

"I'll put it right under human experimentation." Then it clicked. It was him who had experimented on her. Him who had ripped her from her family at age five because of her healing abilities. She growled at him and started to leap forward, but an invisible hand sent her toppling down the stairs. Blowing her hair out of her face she ran up the stair just in time to see someone exit through a side door. Ignoring whoever it was, she lept at Strucker and pinned him to the wall with her metal arm.

"You made my life hell. It was you who led all the experiments. Did you give the order to kill them, too? My parents and my sister? My seven-year-old sister?" Maven squeezed her arm tighter around his neck as he started to choke.

"Maven that's enough!" Steve shouted. But Maven did hear him. She was determined to kill him. "Can someone get me a sedative?"

Just as Strucker was about to pass out, a needle was forced into Maven's neck, and she collapsed instantly. 


	3. Chapter 3

**First, let me thank Aunknowntimelord, Gilded Dragon, Yikesan, Maniiikz and SaraKat365for following/favoriting the story. This chapter is dedicated to you! Also, My paragraph dividers keep getting removed. Does anyone have a different way to divide paragraphs?  
**

"You trust me enough already to bring me here?" Maven asked curiously. Steve was relieved. She had been silent the whole jet ride home. The drug that was supposed to knock him out for hours kept her unconscious for around half an hour. But after Steve explained what had happened with Strucker, no one bothered her. Remembering her question, Steve nodded. "That's pretty stupid." She commented as she walked past him out of the Quinjet.

"What's the word on Strucker?"

"NATO's got him."

"The two enhanced?"

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins. Orphaned at twelve when a shell collapsed on their apartment building" Maven perked up at this.

"I know them." She said, frowning at the video of Wanda and Pietro.

"And who are you?" Agent Hill asked, not unkindly.

"Maven." Maven replied shortly. "I beat both of them together with and without powers. They're nice,"

"You beat both of them _together_?" Steve asked incredulously, not even bothering to ask how she had come across both of them in a fight considering he probably wasn't going to get a straight answer. Maven just shrugged in reply. "Their abilities?"

"He's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis, she's got neuro electric interfacing. Telekinesis. Mental manipulation," Seeing both Maven and Steve's confused faces, she elaborated. "He's fast and she's weird."

"About sums them up," Maven mumbled under her breath.

"Well, they're going to show up again."

"Agreed. File said they volunteered for Struckers experiments. It's nuts."

"Right. What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to save their country." Maven looked confused at the remark.

"We aren't at war, Captain."

"They are," Steve said coldly, as the elevator door slid shut.

* * *

"Why am I coming to this stupid party again?" Maven asked Steve.

"Because Stark thinks I can keep a better eye on you there."

"Fine," Maven agreed, sighing dramatically. "Is there anywhere I can clean up?"

"You look gorgeous." Steve complimented Maven. She snorted.

* * *

"Thanks to the internet. Lead the way." Maven was seriously hoping she didn't trip in the three-inch nude heels she was wearing. She wore a light pink jumpsuit that would be easier to fight in than a dress. Her hair was up and securely out of the way for visibility, and a disguised knife was in the updo. You could never be too prepared, especially with Maven's background.

Quickly losing interest in the pool game that Steve and the newly introduced Sam Wilson were playing, Maven took the time to form escape plans if she needed them. She was interrupted however when a man from the in an expensive suit sauntered over. Maven was pretty sure he was the one hosting this party "You're Maven, right? Capsicles pal?"

"Sure am." Maven replied casually, taking a sip of the champagne she had swiped when Steve wasn't looking. Then she frowned. "Capsicle?"

"Oh, he hasn't told you? Steve was frozen in ice for seventy years after he crashed a plane."

"I think I'm going to start calling him Capsicle now. It's sure as hell better than Stevie." The man snorted into his drink.

"Stevie? I'm Tony, by the way, in case you didn't remember. Tony Stark. Iron Man,"

"Didn't I see you on the news at some point?" Maven asked, taking another sip of her champagne.

"At some point? I'm always on the news." He responded. "Everyone knows me."

"Not everyone. Though if your reputation is as big as your ego, I'm surprised I don't remember seeing you before," Maven could hear sniggering behind her that she assumed was Sam, and a small smirk made its way onto her face.

"She bites!" Tony said mockingly, raising a hand to his chest as if injured.

"She stabs too." Maven deadpanned, before walking back over to Sam and Steve. Both of the men looked like they were trying their best not to burst out laughing.

"Oh great, another Romanoff," Tony muttered, before going to stand next to Rhodey.

* * *

"I gotta have some of that!"

"Oh no no no see this, this was aged for a thousand years in barrels built from the wreckage of brunhills fleet. It is _not_ meant for mortal men." Thor said quickly, dissuading the old veteran from drinking any of the alcohol.

"Neither was Omaha beach blondie! C'mon, stop tryna scare us." Maven held back a giggle, excited to see how wasted the man would get. Thor shot a glance at Steve, to which Steve just shrugged.

"Alright."

* * *

The old man was carted off muttering under his breath as he went. As soon as he was gone, Maven burst out laughing. "That was great! I want some now."

"Lady Maven I don't that is a good idea-" But Maven had already sent to small flask zooming into her hand. Pouring a couple drops into her champagne glass, she sent the flask zooming back to Thor and took a sip.

"Delicious!" She said, smacking her lips over exaggeratedly. "I have a metabolism five times faster than the average human, and speed healing. I'll be ok." She said quickly, seeing the horrified looks on Steve and Thor's faces. Grinning, Thor patted her on the shoulder. Steve still looked like a kicked puppy but followed Thor and Maven as they started to head back to the center of the room.

* * *

"Look, Maven I'm sorry for stopping you from killing Strucker, but I didn't want you to have to live with killing someone. It doesn't go away," Steve said quietly as they walked around the room. A humorless laugh came out of Maven's lips, and Steve could practically feel the hostility radiating off her. Taking a step back, he was startled as he noticed Maven's eyes had taken on a golden hue. He was very certain it wasn't a trick of the light.

"You think I'm not a murderer already? I've lost count of how many people I've killed. How many families I've ripped apart. They put this drug in me, told me to do something, and then I'd snap out of it later and realize what I'd done. Then rinse and repeat. So no, _Captain Rodgers_ , killing one man wouldn't have made a difference to me. If you'll excuse me." Steve had no idea what to think. A turmoil of emotions was surging through him right now. Anger at Hydra, shock at what they made Maven do, fear at what Maven could be capable of doing, and sadness for what the young girl had been forced into.

* * *

With a dull _thunk_ , Maven leaned her head against the wall. It wasn't Steve's fault that he hadn't known what Hydra had done to her. What Hydra had done to her family. Suddenly a loud crash and gunshots interrupted her reflection. It sounded like it came from the party. However, she wasn't sure how to get back. After looking around the maze of hallway's, she swore loudly. "Screw it." She pictured the room of the party in her head and sank into the darkness.

* * *

Maven opened her eyes just in time to see a robot flying at her face. Throwing up her hands, a golden shield spread over her. The robot attempted to break the shield by smacking its arm repeatedly into the energy. Laughing at its stupidity, she threw it against the wall with her telekinesis. Glancing around, she noticed a bot aiming its hand at a woman with fiery red hair from the jet. Maven knew she didn't have the energy left to create another shield, so she took the small knife she had placed in her hair and threw it at the bot to get its attention. It hit dead center of the bots head, and it wheeled around to face her, ignoring the fact that it had a knife sticking out of its face. It fired a blast at her, which she deflected with her metal arm. She heard a sizzling sound that she assumed was her synthetic skin melting off. "Hey! I just replaced that stuff!" She yelled at the robot. Now or Never. She ran towards it at full speed and ripped it's head off with her metal arm. She looked up and sighed in relief when she saw the rest of the bots had been taken care of. "I leave for five seconds!" She said, shaking her head.

"How did you get here so fast?" Asked Steve, looking confused.

"Teleported. Though I wouldn't have had to if Stark made his tower the least bit easy to navigate. You know how much energy teleporting takes out of me?" Maven said accusingly, pointing a finger at Stark. Noticing an ornate hammer laying on the ground, Maven picked it up. She was pretty sure she had seen Thor with it earlier. She walked over to him and held it out. "This is yours right?" She asked, waiting for him to take it. Then she noticed the look of utter shock and confusion on everyone's face as they stared at her. "Do I have like, robot guts on me or something? Why is everyone looking at me like that?" Everyone looked at Thor, who gulped.

"Congratulations lady Maven. You are Worthy."


End file.
